


Home

by Mina264



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anyone catch that reference?, Bunnyzilla at it again, Friendship, Just needed to get a plot bunny out of my head, Liam and Mason have a fight, Liam really needs a hug, M/M, Not Romance, Slight OOC, Soft Liam, Soft Theo, cute oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: Laim and Mason get into a fight and the first person he goes to is Theo. They hug and have a talk.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute oneshot that didn't want to leave me alone. It's pretty ooc and so not beta'd. I wrote this in 45 mins. I hope you guys enjoy my cathartic writings

      Theo sat up confused, hearing a racing heart beat and chemo signals bouncing from sadness, to anger, to fear, then back to anger. 'Liam's not supposed to be home for another few hours-since when did I start associating the Dunbar's as home? Doesn't matter right now,' Theo thought as Liam burst through his door looking frantic.

      “What happened? Your chemo signals are all over the place, did something happen?” Theo asked. All Liam could do was shake his head and whisper, “no, nothing happened with the pack, but-” he cut off as he shut the door and walked towards a concerned Theo. Once he stood in front of the boy, he looked down and said, “I know it might be weird of me to ask this and everything, but-” he paused, then looked up at Theo. “I really need a hug right now and I need you to not ask me why.”

      Theo considered his options for a few seconds, then nodded and put his arms around Liam's body as Liam puts his arms around him and rests his forehead on his shoulder. After a few moments of being in that position, Liam shifted so his ear was up against Theo's heart and he tightened his grip.

      They stood there like that for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes when Theo heard and smelled Scott downstairs. He didn't think Liam would want him to see them like this so he went to move back some but Liam wasn't having it, he whispered, “can we stay like this for a little bit longer? I know it's not fair of me to ask this of you, but you're the only one I feel like I can go to right now.” He paused, considering his options on if he should tell Theo or not.

      “Liam?”

      “Hm?”

      “You don't have to tell me what happened, but I just need to know one thing. I smelled fear wafting off of you when you came upstairs mixed with anger and sadness, is anyone hurt?” Theo was genuinely concerned that something happened to the mini pack that they tensely formed, he still wasn't completely welcomed, but they tolerated him being there because Liam asked them to. Then he sensed Scott outside the door, not knocking, but he was sure he was listening. 'If Liam hasn't noticed his own alpha in the house, something must really be wrong. I shouldn't care, but I do. Somehow this kid's gotten in under the wire.'

      “Physically? No- b-but, Mason said some really hurtful things, I'm sure he didn't mean some of them, but it really hurt for him to say the things that he did.” He didn't continue trying to fight back tears. He shifted his head so his forehead was back on Theo's shoulder, so he wouldn't notice if he had tears in his eyes.

      Not sure if he wanted to hear Liam say it, knowing it was probably about him, but knew he needed to anyways, “What did he say about who?” Then he heard a choked sob come from the boy in his arms. 'What could he have said that was so hurtful that would make Liam come to me? Human or not, he's going to regret hurting my baby alpha. Wait? My? Since when did I associate Liam as mine-'

      Liam took a deep and slow breath to calm down, then whispered, “he said-he said that you'd never be one of us, that after everything you've done, you can't ever change. He hasn't been the one who's lived with you for two months, he hasn't even been around since you started living here, how would he know? I see the change Theo.” He looked up at Theo with glossy eyes, “if I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be having this conversation nor would I be okay with you being here in my-our home.”

      That struck a nerve, “you-you trust me?” Theo looked down at Liam. Liam nodded, then whispered as if scared of his reaction, “I trust you with my life Theo, I've seen how much you've changed to be the person you are today. If Mason can't see how much of a kind person you are then that's his problem.” He huffed then sighed leaning his head back onto Theo's shoulder.

      Not sure how to fix this nor what to say, he didn't say anything for a minute then realizing that Scott moved away from the door and sat downstairs to give them some room gave him that little push he needed to say, “Like you said, Mason probably didn't mean some of the things he's said, but it's also true that I haven't made much of an effort to show them how much I've changed. Mason has been busy with his love life and we've spent more time together than you and he have, it might have been a jealousy moment or things were said out of frustration. Regardless, I think you two should take a break for a couple days to cool off and talk it out afterwards. And I promise I'll make more of an effort to show the rest of the pack I'm trying okay?” He doesn't usually do speeches or pep talks, but it's Liam and he cares more than he probably should for this sad and hurt boy in his arms.

      Liam thought about what Theo said, then pulled back slightly, looking up, “you really think that? That Mason was jealous of our friendship that he threw out some low blows to try to push us apart?”

      “I really don't know what he was thinking Liam, I just know one thing and it's that you two can never stay mad at each other for very long. I see how you two are and it'll blow over like everything else and you'll figure it out.” Theo gently smiled down at Liam and then whispered, “why did you come to me? You could have gone to Scott. Not that I'm complaining.”

      Liam froze for a moment then relaxed, sighing, he looked down and said, “because-well because over these past couple months you've been staying here, I've never once felt like it was a bad idea. I've had my doubts that you'd stay, but I'm glad that you did. I guess I've come to see you as someone I truly trust and feel safe to be myself around. It's easy being around you, you don't judge and you listen, you really listen to what I say. I hate to say it, but Scott's got a lot on his plate, and I know he'd listen to me, but he doesn't live with me and he doesn't know what goes on in my head like you do.” Not sure if he should say the rest of what he was thinking, Liam stopped his rambling before it got him in trouble.

      Theo sighed a small sigh, then pulled Liam closer. He felt Liam's ear against his heart and knowing he'd know regardless if he lied, said, “I've really been trying to be a better person and over these last couple of months and even before then, I've realized, I don't just want to be a better person for me, but for you as well.” He paused, “I've never had anyone in my corner since-well since before Tara died and it's strange, after coming back from Hell, I don't feel that darkness I used to. I've regained my humanity because of you Liam so I wanted to thank you for never giving up on me.”

      Liam felt tears come to his eyes for a different reason, he pulled Theo closer and whispered, “I'll always fight for you Theo.”

      After another couple of minutes of standing there holding each other, Theo had to ask even though he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to because of fear, yet he thought he recognized the scent that came off of Liam when he hugged him. “Liam? Answer honestly,” Liam looked up, “what's one word you would describe the feeling you had when I put my arms around you?”

      One simple word came to Liam's mind, “home.”

      Theo backed them up to the bed and pulled Liam down with him, there they drifted off into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.

      Scott, hearing the whole thing, decided to call a pack meeting and fully initiate Theo into the pack knowing that he can truly trust him. It was going to be a difficult transition, but with his help, he thinks it'll be alright for them in the end and if he sent a text to Mason telling him that he is right to worry, but he thinks Theo is really changing for the better, then no one was the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give it a kudos if you liked. Kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
